


Quite A Salami

by Koe



Category: British Actor RPF, Lewis (TV) RPS
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M, RPF, Sexual Humor, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice salami, there". Kevin nods downwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite A Salami

"Nice salami, there". Kevin nods downwards.

Laurence almost chokes on his first bite. He coughs, discovers that a crumb has been lodged in his nose, and keeps sneezing for a minute before managing a reply: "So you saw that one."

"I did. Very funny." Kevin seems a bit doubtful still. "Ah. Look over there, they have cucumber-sandwiches too." He points his finger towards a tray further down the catering table.

Laurence can't see any, even though he turns to look. Then Kevin is chewing something, gleefully.

Laurence feels his jaw drop: "Did you just eat my salami?"

"Check your twitter!"

**Author's Note:**

> Laurence Fox keeps a twitter account ([@LozzaFox](https://twitter.com/LozzaFox)) where he occasionally posts twitfic about himself and Kevin Whately. (No, for real!) [An example (11:55 AM - 14 Jan 13)](https://twitter.com/LozzaFox/status/290910078201106432): " _Lewis instalment 2. Where were we? That's right. Kev had just got out of the jacuzzi with the words. "Christ man. That's quite a salami"_ ". A gem like that deserves some appreciation, doesn't it? Besides, [Lozza had one coming](https://twitter.com/LozzaFox/status/218705347714613248/photo/1).
> 
> Big thanks also to Angel (baroqueangel) for giving it a britpickish look-over. <3!


End file.
